Break Even
by avariella
Summary: What's wrong? Lucy's parent's abandoned her. In addition, it's possible she's pregnant. But if she keeps these secrets, will she break?
1. Chapter 1

**Nicholas' POV**

There was one fact, I loved Lucy. But lately it was hard to keep track of what was up with her.

Mom told me something that no one else in our family knew. Lucy's parents abandoned her. What I couldn't understand is why? Why did they leave? Why was it that my Mom knew? Why didn't Lucy tell me herself? Why doesn't the rest of the family know? Seriously, _what was up with her?_

Even though I knew Lucy would come around eventually, it still wasn't fair at all. Lucy wasn't known for keeping secrets. She was strong and she refused to let anyone see her soft side. Except I didn't want to be just anyone, I wanted to be the one. The one to wife her and protect her and give her my last name; with the outcome of her becoming a vampire by choice and all of my family approving. She had to be the one. I wouldn't stand for any other "happily ever after" that anyone tried to force upon me.

Besides, everyone had known Lucy all of her life, and these approaching factors kept running through my head. I needed to see her and soon. I needed answers and I wanted them right now. I only had the patience to wait until night time, where she would hopefully, respectively accept my invitation to talk. Everything had to be cordial but society only permitted the shortcuts, which frankly, worked for me. A simple text would suffice.

It read: _Lucy. I need to talk to you. How about dinner and a movie? I love you, and we can tell each other anything, right?_

Knowing Lucy, she would drop whatever she was doing to text me. And I felt that it was the truth. She replied: _Alright. Love you too. Of course we can!_

But I couldn't help feeling like she didn't mean a word, and it broke my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV**

As soon as I read the message, I refused to let my mind process things. Nicholas and I hadn't spoken in over a week. At first it felt as if he was fine with it, and after that I was used to being alone.

I couldn't tell him the truth. Even thinking about it, tore me up and broke me down. My parents left me. My boyfriend could care less sometimes. On top of that, I had ditched the first day of school. Not because I had just found out that my parents left me but also because I learned that I was adding a member to the family. It had been two weeks since I learned of this. It had been two months since we had sex. I was two months pregnant. But even this, no one knew about. I only let Helena in on the absent parents thing because I had no one else to turn to.

Luckily, Nicholas' dinner invite allowed me to explain myself. Knowing him, he would want answers. Finally, I felt as if I was ready to give them, even though I knew I wouldn't actually be able to prepare myself for what was to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

**P.S. This is taken after "Hearts At Stake" by Alyxandra Harvey**

**Nicholas' POV**

Thankfully Lucy wouldn't have any other excuses after tomorrow to avoid me, other than, of course, weather conditions. School was out for Winter Break. Lucy had better tell us what was up, or else I feared her crashing. This would be the first Christmas by herself, without her parents. No matter what her parents had done in the past, they had always managed to find time for her; that had been there promise after Lucy vowed to stay home from business trips.

I sauntered into Sebastian's room. It was rumored that in this house, he had the natural class. Before I could even knock on the frame of the doorway, he replied, "What do you need?"

Trying one of those casual responses, I said, "Just wanted to see how you were doing. What's wrong with that?"

I could hear my family snicker which echoed around our household. However, Sebastian straight up burst out in laughter, "Seriously, what do you need?"

In defeat, I let out a purposely loud sigh. "I don't know what to do about dinner tonight with Lucy. Do you have anything I could use?"

"Other than my natural charm," Sebastian smirked, "nothing. But knowing Lucy; depends on what you want to do with her. Like if you just want to hang out, something not big but special. Or if you want to have a discussion, then be all fancy. Either way, spaghetti works, but it'll be about the set up that sets the mood."

"Thanks!" I said as I headed out.

I didn't even make it to my room before the wheels were turning in my head. This was serious. I had to do everything right to set the mood, however, Lucy would find a way to get off track. What would tell her 'serious'? Candles? A tablecloth? _Maybe I'll just take her out_, I thought.

With another simple text I said, _Dress up, see you at 6! XOXO_

It was five and I wanted to have dinner at six anyways, I wouldn't have much time to get ready. After a shower, I put slacks and a black button-up shirt on. This look definitely depicted that Going-On-A-Date image.

When I walked down the stairs, the rest of my family was drinking blood. Of course, they had to embarrass me by applauding my appearance. Quinn and Logan even whistled. Yet Mom seemed to sense the reason for why I was taking Lucy out, so respectively, she didn't make a single comment.

It takes about 20 minutes to get to Lucy's house, if you stick to the exact speed limits. That was my intention; I needed time to figure out how I was going to address things. As soon as I reached her house, I thought about driving away and calling her later explaining I had been passed out, which would've been partially true. _No, I need answers_, I convinced myself.

Once I rang the doorbell, there was no backing out. After waiting seven minutes, I rang it again. Five more minutes passed and I let myself in. The house was silent but I heard steady breathing coming from upstairs. I made my way up there, to find Lucy curled up in a ball on her bed, sleeping. Unsure of what to do, I sat beside her and gently shook her.

She woke up dazed and looked at me, surprised. "Oh gosh, how long was I asleep? I'm so sorry Nick!"

I hugged her. She must have not gotten my second text either than. "It's okay; I was going to take you out. But why don't you just come over to my house and let's have a movie night?" I suggested. Instead of a perky agreement, Lucy remained silent. Was this the explanation I was waiting for?


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's POV**

I couldn't say anything. What was I supposed to say? I opened my mouth to speak and I started choking. Nicholas seemed alarmed and ran to get me water. Once he forced it down my throat, I hugged him and began sobbing. Everything was running around in my mind.

"I have to tell you." I told him.

He simply nodded. Anticipation grew as I tried to gather my thoughts. "I don't know if it's appropriate to up and blurt it out?"

"It's okay; just say what you need to say." Then, a moment of silence passed.

I took a deep breath. Then another deep breath and sighed. "I'm afraid to leave. I'm afraid to, to be alone. This house is all I have of them. I don't even; I don't even know what happened. My parents, they're gone." I stuttered and smashed my face farther into Nick's chest. His arms cradled me.

Nicholas responded immediately, as if already knowing, "When did they leave? Why didn't you tell me before this?"

"They left a couple of days ago, on Tuesday. I didn't know how to say things. I don't know how to deal with this. I talked to Helena, to see if she knew where they might have gone. But Helena herself was surprised." I said after much thought.

Nicholas then replied, "Mom told me this morning. I didn't know what was wrong with you but I needed to know. I didn't know how to ask but I knew I wanted to live our relationship as if we were in each other's presence all the time, like when you hang out with Sol for weeks at a time. I don't like when you're at school, or when all we do is send a few texts. It makes us boring when we're anything but. I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to ask, but I'm glad you told me, because I should know these things, right?"

If only he knew how much he was guilt tripping me. This wasn't even the biggest thing in my life. He had no clue I was pregnant. But maybe he never would know. I couldn't put myself up to telling him tonight anyways.

While thinking, moments of silence had occurred. Then I proclaimed, "I guess I'll go over to your house tonight. But what will I do for school and what do I do about the house, my parents?"

"We can discuss this with Dad. Come on." Nick was being very soft and patient. Yet he still looked like he was holding back too much.

I didn't have to grab much because I still had clothes from over the summer there, plus, Nick and Sol will let me borrow any extra clothes. Then, off to the Drake Compound we went.

**[This was more like a filler chapter. Not much, sorry! Also, I will be attempting to write more about my other stories. I had lost inspiration on them.]**


End file.
